The Witch's House MV Walkthrough (Extra)
This page contains the walkthrough for the extra difficulty mode of The Witch's House MV. This difficulty mode is unlocked after reaching the true ending, and features new puzzles, additional ways to die, and additional scenes and information about the Witch herself. Most of the details covering the puzzles were taken from Steam user Online's '''guide. here. The Witch's Forest: Finding the Machete Viola will wake up and then will have a letter received from her dad. Going to the southern area with the large magic roses will reveal a secret passage. This time, however, nothing is hidden at the end of the passage. Instead, the machete is now placed inside of the log next to the starting point, as hinted by the Black Cat. Much like in the Original/Normal/Easy mode, Viola cannot cut the disturbingly large patch of roses. In fact, using the machete on them will now trigger a game over, wherein the head of the flimsy machete will break and lodge itself into Viola's skull. Thus, as usual, go in front of the small patch of roses and use the machete. You will cut the roses and your machete will break. With the path now clear, go north and talk to the black cat (and exhaust its dialogue) to save your game*. Go inside of the Witch's House to proceed. *Interacting with the cat no longer causes the house's door to open on its own as in the other versions. The Witch's House Floor One COME TO MY ROOM Once you enter the house, enter the northern room and read the note while avoiding to step on the blood (which now covers a larger area than the other versions). Exit the room cautiously to proceed to the main area. The black cat will be present to save your game. BEARS IN THE BASKET Walk to the eastern room and you will see a corridor. Go to the Northeast room and get the teddy bear from the piles of presents.You may read the diary, now titled "The Story of a Sick Girl," but it will have minimal impact on your progression. You will see a closet but it says "OPENS WHEN THE HOUSE RETURNS TO NORMAL". Exit and return to the room where the Black Cat resides. Go to your left. Using the chained scissors on the workbench, cut the teddy bear's limbs. The room will also contain a bloodied drawer, but this will be relevant later. Go back to the corridor and to the southeastern room. You will see a note "..... IN THE BASKET," and a basket containing one teddy bear. Put the remaining part of the teddy bear you found in the basket. Go back to the room where the Black Cat is. You will then see a giant teddy bear running for you. Unlike the other versions, simply going back to the corridor will not suffice as the giant teddy bear will still pursue you. In order to get it to stop following you, quickly head to the northeast room with the presents and diary. Going into the southeast room with the basket of bears will trigger a game over screen. Once the coast is clear, go to the room with the scissors to proceed to the next area. The teddy bear limbs will not drop from the ceiling this time, and you will instead find '''bloodied limbs in the bloodied drawers. LEND A HAND The next area leads to the Dining Room. There can be a note found on the dining table that reads "... POSION," and a plate with a silver cover. Do not remove the cover, or you will trigger a game over screen. Go into the northeast room, interacting with the note which reads "... ... IS BUSY. ... A HAND" beforehand. You will be lead to a the kitchen where an invisible man resides. He is the Cook. Lend the Cook the bloodied limbs in your inventory. Be ready to escape as he will chase you with a knife, dissatisfied with your offer and opting to take your limbs instead. Run to the scissors room to lose him. The Cook will return to the kitchen, knocking the silver cover off the plate (revealing the skull-shaped bowl of soup, now riddled with harmful maggots) and a few surrounding chairs. Reentering the kitchen then will trigger a game over. In order to proceed, return to the dining room and search the toppled chair on the right to obtain the silver key. Searching the left chair will trigger a game over. Use the silver key on the strangely colored soup and watch it change color. This will unlock the door to the second floor stairway through the kitchen, which is now safe to enter. The Witch's House Floor Two: Free the Butterfly Go to the first door you see, and search the barrels on the right. You will find a ball of yarn. Read the note on the left. You will learn that a spider resides in the room, and that it is is colorblind. DO NOT pick up the yellow butterfly from the giant web yet, or you will trigger a game over screen. Exit the room, then go to the knight statue and interact with the black cat to save your game. Go to the southwest room. You will find two rows of glass cases containing insect models. The bottom row consists of a locked glass case containing a butterfly model and a human skull. The room also appears to contain a painting of a cat playing with some rope, a painting of a lady with a parasol, and bookshelf containing blue books (instead of the usual red) that is missing one book. Interact with the cat painting and exchange your ball of yarn for its rope. Note that exploring the room will cause the human skull to break its glass cover. Do not interact with it, or you will trigger a game over. Return to the hallway and go to the northwest room. It is a library. Go to your right and you will find an invisible boy looking for something to bind books. Give him the rope, and he will reward you with the Book of Death. DO NOT READ THE BOOK. The library also contains various books as well as a newspaper clip to read. Reading "A Funny Story" in this mode will now, however, trigger a game over. Return to the room with the glass cases. Note that returning the Book of Death '''(a red book) to the bookshelf containing blue books will cause it to fall on you, triggering a game over. Interact with the empty cupboard next to the cat painting. There will be a note that reads "SOMEWHERE IN THIS ROOM," indicating that there is another bookshelf hidden in the room. Search the walls on the right side of cupboard to reveal a secret passage leading to a separate room, where a bookshelf containing red books (and vacant spot) can be found. Use the '''Book of Death on the bookshelf. Select "Don't Read," and you will be given the option to place the book on the shelf. Exit the room. On your way back, a small red skull will be chasing you. Evade it by going back to the bookshelf with the blue books (at the bottom-right), looping around it, and turning back. **'Make sure to start looping BEHIND the bookshelf and back at the front, as starting in front of it will cause it to fall on you.** '''Once the coast is clear, return to the room and interact with the glass cover, now unlocked, to retrieve '''Butterfly Model.' Return to the spider's room. Retrieve the living Butterfly and place the Butterfly Model on the spider web. Quickly exit the room, as the spider will give chase. Returning to its room at any point in the game will lead to a game over. Once in the hallway, the Butterfly will fly away and the door to the next floor will unlock. The Witch's House Floor Three DO YOU LIKE FROGS? You will be on a passage where the knives are flying. Unlike the other difficulty modes, the knives do not fly at a set pattern and instead target you directly. Avoid the knives then successfully get out of the room. The black cat will be waiting for you on the other side. Enter the room on the left. There will be a frog in a pool of water with a note that reads "DO YOU ... FROGS?" Interact with the Frog and nod to it. It will come to you. Go out then to the southern part of the 3rd floor. You will see a thin bridge and a lever. Flip the lever using the frog. After it is done, the room on the right will unlock. MAKE A MIRROR IMAGE You will find yourself in an area with two nearly mirrored rooms, with a note on the wall that reads " MAKE A MIRROR IMAGE." Here are the steps to make the two rooms mirror imaged: # Sit the Frog in the middle chair of the left room. # Get a piece of chocolate cake from the cabinet and set it on the right room's table. Rotate the cake twice such that it mirrors the left room's cake. # Get a fork from the left room's cupboard and place it on the right room's table, next to the strawberry shortcake. # Rearrange the canned sweets in the right room's cupboard twice. # Push the potted plant to left room's table. # Flip the switch on the right painting once. You will get a picture of two ladies by the river. # Interact with the left painting until you have the option to listen to the woman in the picture. She will lament that her partner is currently visiting a different painting. Backtrack to the second floor and enter the room with the glass cases, where you will find a similar looking painting. Talk to one of the ladies in this painting to have her return to the third floor's painting, and return to the puzzle. # Once everything else has been mirror, interact with the note to tear it off. # Finish by sitting on the chair next to the table on the right. Once you complete all of these steps, the door on the right will unlock. Click here for the solution. This door will lead you to the hall of distractions. If you have read the note warning you not to get distracted beforehand, proceed in a straight line and disregard the flying knife, black cat and diary until you reach the next door. If you have never read the note, you are free to sidetrack without any casualties. IT'S HUNGRY After the passage,you will see another door which is locked. After some time you will discover a large and hungry snake resides in the room. Use the reluctant Frog on the locked room's window. When you attempt to force it in the first time, the Frog '''will jump out of your hands and hide in the narrow hole of a nearby wall. Backtrack to the mirror-imaged room and retrieve the stuffed frog. Push the stuffed frog into the window of the room holding the snake. This will anger the snake, causing it to slam itself into the door and walls. This will open up the hole on the wall where the '''Frog '''is hiding. Catch the '''Frog and force it into the snake's room again. After the snake eats the frog, proceed to the room and the next. In the room, you find yourself in a hallway filled with decorative cat statues, one of which (the second to the right) appears to be wobbling uncontrollably. Approach the wobbly cat statue from the side, allowing it to topple over before proceeding safely. The black cat is present in the middle of the room, allowing you to save your game. Proceed upstairs to the next floor. The Witch's House Floor Four GO WHERE ONLY ONE EYE IS OPEN FINDING THE BROWN EYES FINDING THE BLUE EYES FINDING THE RED EYES FINDING THE GREEN EYES FINDING THE RING